Her Eyes Tell Me Everything
by brokenbohemian
Summary: “So why didn’t you?” Rory said pulling away slightly to look up at him. “Why didn’t I what?” Tristan said genuinely confused. “Kiss me? I wouldn’t have stopped you.” Can Tristan and Rory survive everything that is thrown at them or will it be too much?
1. Let Go

**LET GO**

Some say that looking into the eyes of someone is like looking directly into their soul. Others say that with the right look you can kill someone. Well Tristan DuGrey could vouch for both of those statements because the first time that Rory Gilmore looked at him on her first day of Chilton he knew that it was over for him. He saw everything he had ever dreamed of in her eyes and the old player in him died that day. Of course he couldn't just walk up to her and put his heart out there by proclaiming his undying love of her; no it wasn't that easy. So he reverted back to his old ways, hoping to get her attention so that if she looked into his eyes long enough she would see that it was all an act and that his daunting and teasing was just a ploy for the fact that he was madly in-love with her but didn't know how to go about it. Eventually he took his cries for attention way to far which now brings us to Tristan's present predicament.

Tristan stood in the middle of a hallway in Chilton trying desperately to gage Rory's reaction to what he was telling her….He knew she was upset…hell he was upset too….but he also saw something that he never saw there before….Regret with a little hint of love? No it couldn't be love….Rory didn't love him….she loved bagboy…..Did he love her?? Hell he didn't know….but he would sure like a chance to find out….not that he would get one now after he was punished for what he did.

"_What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?"_ Rory said as she hopelessly crossed and uncrossed her arms as she tried to hide the fact that she was upset and on the verge of tears.

"_Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all." _He replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets out of nervousness as he began to rock back and forth on his heals…God he would love to know what she was thinking right at that moment.

_"By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me."_

"_I got in some trouble."_

"_Trouble involving?" _'God he wasn't going to make this easy was he? Rory thought.

"_Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe. I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in."_ Tristan said as he explained the whole thing to her while running a hand though his hair and then down his neck.

"Do you know how stupid you are? My Gosh…I can't believe you! Ug….this is so irresponsible Tristan!" Rory said now getting quite angry as she tried to shout some sense into him.

"You don't think I know that Rory? I'm not as dense as you think I am!"

"Well then why did you do it? You were doing so well…I just want an answer to why Tristan." Rory said now beginning to cry as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'I had been so stupid…I finally realize…or rather admit to myself that I have feelings for Tristan and he gets himself in trouble…GREAT! Well we can fix this…I know we can.' Rory thought to herself as she waited anxiously for Tristan's reply.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY!" Tristan shouted at the top of his lungs as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I love you and God damn it Rory…it hurts….every time I see you in the hall way or when Dean comes to pick you up and I want so badly to kiss you but I can't because Dean is there and would more than likely try to kick the crap out of me.." Tristan paused for a second to regain his breath before continuing. He saw the tears pouring out of Rory's eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss them away…but she was still with Dean and he was still in trouble. 'Might as well get it all out know since I already told her I love her.' "So I thought that if I was a jerk to you I could get you to notice me and then if you did you would see that I really cared about you."

"You care about me?" Rory said unbelievingly as she started to cry even harder.

"Yea," Tristan said with a slight smile as he walked up to her to wipe away her tears. Dean or no Dean, he couldn't stand to see his Mary cry. "I'm an ass Rory….and I'm not used to feeling what I feel for you so I reverted back to my old ways thinking that I could handle this the same way." Tristan said as he continued to wipe away stray tears.

"Oh," Rory said as she looked down and blushed.

"Yea 'oh' Mary," Tristan chuckled as he continued to stare down at her.

Then Rory did something that came as a shock to both of them, "So why didn't you?" Rory said pulling away slightly to look up at him.

"Why didn't I what?" Tristan said genuinely confused.

_Wake up  
I have been waiting for you  
to open your eyes  
so that I can tell you_

that I think I'm ready  
I'm ready to freefall into  
into the unknown  
if you want to be with me

"Kiss me? I wouldn't have stopped you." Rory said as she suddenly felt really embarrassed and looked away.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Rory nodded. "Well a lot of good that does us now..."

"What do you mean?" Rory said finally looking up at him.

"The punishment is that there letting our parents handle it. This means military school in North Carolina for me." Tristan said as he looked into her eyes for her reaction.

"Gosh you're so stupid!" Rory said as she began to cry again. "I mean I start to have feelings for you and you go and get yourself shipped off to military school!" Rory said as she stepped in and laid her head on Tristan's chest.

"I know I am Rory…believe me after what you just told me…I know I am.." Tristan said as he encircled her in a hug. "But do you think that, that offer to kiss you and you not stopping is still good?" Tristan said as he looked down at her and smirked.

"Yea" Rory said smiling but as Tristan leaned down to kiss her she stopped him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to stop me?" Tristan said as he laughed.

"I'm not….its just that we can't…not here at least." Rory said.

"Why are you afraid that someone will see?" Tristan said looking around for who she could possibly mean, and then it clicked, "Are you afraid Dean will see?" Tristan said looking at her.

"No…I'm afraid Paris will see. Dean and I broke up last night."

"What? Why?" Tristan said clearly confused.

"Well last night at practice I realized that I liked you and decided that I was going to act on it and tell you that I liked you and if you wanted to….I don't know maybe give it a shot….that I would….so I broke up with him and told him that it wasn't working and then left…." Rory said suddenly becoming quite uncomfortable and looking away.

Tristan just chuckled causing Rory to look up. "Oh what a pair we make Mare. I realize that I've loved you along but am to afraid to act on it rationally and you're to shy to act on it until it's too late…Gosh our timing is impeccable." Tristan said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Tristan! Its time to go! Your plane leaves in an hour." Mr. DuGrey shouted from down the hall.

"Walk me out Mare?" Tristan smirked as he nodded towards the door and tugged her out.

"So what are we going to do now Tristan?"

"What do you mean?" Tristan said looking down at her.

"Well I have feelings for you and I want to be together but with the distance…" Rory trailed off…she was opening up her heart to him and it was very un-Rory like…..she could loose a lot and that scared her.

"Well Mare….I have feelings for you too…."Tristan said pulling her too him, "And I want to give this a try….A real try…..so I was thinking that I could call you and email you and oh I don't know maybe you could come and visit?? You do know that there is this thing called a plane that gets people from place to place…And I'll be up for the holidays." Tristan said smiling at her.

_Trust me   
'cause I know it's terrifying  
to open your heart and let it lead blindly_

_'cause when you let go  
and let life take you where it wants to  
give up control  
let life take you where it wants to go  
where it wants to go_

"So what do you say Rory….do you want to give this hopelessly in-love delinquent a shot?" Tristan said as he smiled at her.

"Yea….I guess I could." Rory said laughing

"Now about that good-bye kiss Mare," Tristan said as he looked into Rory's beautiful blue eyes that looked so perfect in the night sky and then finally leaned in and did what he had been wanting to do for the past year and a half...He kissed his Mary.


	2. making out trumps push ups

A/N: Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews…..the song in the last chapter was called "Let Go" By David Lichens…sorry I didn't post the title in the last chapter for all of you who were wondering… Enjoy! Sadly I own nothing……….

­­

Rory woke up Saturday morning to the sound of her phone ringing on her night stand. She looked over at her clock which read 8:30 and sighed. She did not like whoever was calling her at this ungodly hour and had no problem telling them exactly how she felt.

"Whoever you are go die." Rory mumbled into the phone.

"Well hello to you too Mary," Tristan chuckled into the phone.

Upon hearing Tristan's voice Rory immediately sat straight up in bed, now fully awake. "Hey you." Rory said with a smile on her face, "How was your flight baby? Did you make it to the camp alright?" Rory said as she laid back down onto the bed while waiting for Tristan's answer.

"Hey to you too…Yea I made it here alright. I don't officially start until Monday so I have some time off...soo…I thought I would call my favorite girlfriend right about now." Tristan got nothing but silence from Rory's end of the phone, "Rory, you okay?"  
"Is that what I am? Your girlfriend?" Rory said, unsure of what to think.

"Well yea…I thought we talked about this last night…Rory I have feelings for you…hell I love you and if you are willing to try and make this work then so am I. I know we can do it." Tristan said reassuringly over the phone.

"I know we can do." Rory said softly into the phone.

"So now we have come to that agreement…again…..let's talk about something else…"

"Like what?"

"Like what you are going to do today Mare?"

"Oh I don't know….go to breakfast at Luke's with mom….return Dean's stuff…then probably go to the inn with mom and help her out." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Return Dean's stuff huh?" So that means you'll be seeing Dean?" Tristan said, trying not to sound perturbed.

"Yes Tristan, I will be seeing Dean but you have nothing to worry about….I want to be with you not him." Rory said as she almost laughed into the phone.

"Thanks right," Tristan said trying to sound gruff, "Because you got yourself a real man now." He said playfully into the phone.

"Whatever you say babe. Listen I got to go, mom is coming down the stairs. Call me later?"

"Of course. I love you Mare."

"I love you too babe."

Once breakfast was finished at Luke's Rory left her mother and headed over to Dean's house to close one chapter in her life so that she could fully open the next one. She walked nervously up the steps to Dean's house with the box of his stuff held tightly in her hands. She sat the box lightly down on the porch and knocked on the door. Before long the door was opened and Dean stood in front of her looking like Hell with just a little hope in his eyes.

"Uh…Hey Rory," Dean said nervously looking away while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Dean…I came to…uh…" Rory said, not quite meeting his gaze.

"Rory?"  
"Yea Dean?" Rory said finally meeting his gaze.

"I was wondering if we could…uh I don't know….work things out?" Dean said as he nervously stepped closer to her.

"Uh….Dean….I don't…." But Rory was stopped by Dean's lips pressed nervously up against hers. His kisses were nothing like Tristan's and she had to stop herself from cringing as she pulled away.

"Dean! Stop, I can't. I'm sorry." Rory said looking down.

"Why not Rory! We were so perfect together. Give me one reason why we shouldn't be together." Dean said with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Because there is someone else!" Rory shouted back before she could stop herself.

Dean was dejected as he stared at her in disbelief, "Who?"

"Tristan DuGrey." Rory said, now with tears in her eyes.

"What! Oh that's great Ror, the one person I hate the most. Well don't come crying to me when he sleeps with you and then dumps you for someone better," Dean said as he grabbed his stuff and walked inside slamming the door behind him leaving a sobbing Rory outside.

Rory lay in her bed sobbing the rest of the day and didn't speak until her cell phone started ringing. Noticing who it was, she quickly wiped away her tears and then answered the phone.

"Hey." Rory quivered into the phone.

"Hello beautiful."

"Well hello to you to Casanova." Rory said into the phone, her voice still quivering slightly from crying.

Noticing the tone of her voice Tristan knew something was up, "What the matter baby?"

"Nothing, nothing….it's stupid really…don't worry about it….it's nothing." Rory said not too convincingly.

"Rory…come on you know you can tell me." Tristan said, trying to coax the answer out of her.

Finally relenting to Tristan, Rory explained everything that had gone on between her and Dean in detail and then nervously waited for his reply but was only met with Tristan's breathing on the other end, and then, after what seemed like an eternity, she received a light laugh.

"Tristan! Why are you laughing! Shouldn't you go into jealous boyfriend mode or something?" Rory said now truly confused. She didn't tell him what happened with Dean because she wanted him jealous but she would appreciate more of a response out of him than just a laugh.

"Well Mare, I hate to say this, but I can't blame the guy for wanting another shot. I know that if I was in his position I would beg and grovel until I got you back…Hell I'd be celibate for my entire life if it meant getting you back."

"Ha-ha, now that would be a sight….Tristan "you can call me God" DuGrey celibate? I would pay to see you sweat that out…no pun intended." Rory laughed, happy to know that he didn't seem too pissed off. "So is that mean you're not mad?"

"Well no….I mean I am pissed but what am I going to do? Come up there and kick his ass? Yea then I would be in military school and away from you for a longer period of time. I'm sorry I would rather make out with you then do any more push ups."

"Oh how romantic," Rory laughed.

"Hey listen Mar, I got to go but I'll call you soon. I love you." Tristan sighed into the phone.

"I love you too Tris. Have fun, don't hurt yourself too much," Rory laughed into the phone.

"Oh gee thanks," Tristan said in mock hurt as he hung up the phone.


	3. behind bus number one is?

A/N: I own nothing

BEHIND BUS NUMBER ONE IS? 

Over the next couple of weeks Rory and Tristan spent every free moment (that he was allowed) on the phone. They talked about everything; Rory's insane love for coffee and large amounts of junk food (which Tristan still couldn't believe) and Tristan's surprisingly great relationship with his mother and his older twin brother and sister. Tristan also found out that Rory had made a new friend, Jess. He was Luke's nephew and had moved to Stars Hallow shortly after he had left. He had, had the opportunity to talk to Jess a couple of times on the phone and he really liked him. Sure he was a little ruff around the edges (from what he could tell) and it probably didn't help that Rory had nick named him Mr. "Huh-Whatever", but he seemed to be a good guy and he promised Tristan that Rory was like a sister to him, so Tristan didn't think that he had anything to worry about.

Military school was hard for him, but knowing that he had Rory waiting for him at the end of all of this made it worth while for him and before he knew it, the summer was there and he was set free…the only thing left to do was surprise Rory.

­­­­­­­­­

It was a hot June day and school had been out for a week now. Rory lazily got out of bed, showered and headed over to the diner to meet Jess. It was good to have a friend, especially now; with Lorelei always at the inn, Lane in Korea and Tristan shipped off to military school, Rory really needed someone to talk to.

As she entered into the diner she noticed that Jess had his back to her and was talking very quietly on the phone.

"Yea man…I know…" Jess said not turning around as the bell chimed.

"She's doing good man, she misses you though." Jess defiantly had Rory's attention now. She leaned on the counter to see if she could hear more. "Yea man I remember what I have to say so chill! Yea whatever…talk to you soon. Bye." Jess said as he slammed the phone down and turned around.

"Jesus Christ Rory! Make some noise will you?" Jess said as he eyed her suspiciously before getting back to work.

"Who was on the phone?" Rory said with a smirk.

"No one, do you want coffee?" Jess said ignoring her.

"Didn't seem to be no one? Come on who was it?" Rory said teasing Jess.

"Drop it Ror! Here's your damn coffee." Jess said as he poured her coffee and walked away, leaving Rory very confused and slightly hurt.

20 minutes later Jess saw the bus from Hartford coming around the corner and started to strike up a conversation (as he was instructed) with Rory, "Listen Rory, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped; forgive me?" Jess said giving her the puppy dog eyes. Rory only nodded, "So tell me, what does this Tristan guy look like? Got to make sure he is good enough for you"

Rory sighed, getting a some what dreamy look on her face as she started to explain, "Well he is tall, soft blonde hair, amazing blue eyes that you can just get lost in, and perfect lips that you just want to.."

"Okay Rory, geez….I get it…The guy is a regular dream boat." Jess said as he continued to eye the Hartford bus while continuing to clean the table. After a few minutes of cleaning the counter he finally saw what he was looking for.

"Hey Ror," Jess said to Rory who was quietly drinking her coffee, "You mean kind of like him?" Jess smirk has he pointed out the window.

As Rory turned to look out the window she could hardly contain her joy. There was Tristan standing, propped up against the bench, wearing a black wife beater and cargo camouflaged pants, smirk in place. "Tristan," Rory said as she jumped off the stool.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

Rory ran out the door and across the street into Tristan's awaiting arms. "Hey Mar," But Tristan couldn't finish his sentence because Rory flung herself into his arms and attached her lips firmly to his.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)   
This kiss, this kiss_

They kissed for a good while before the need for air became to prevalent and they broke away.

"Well hello to you too Mary," Tristan said, grinning as he held Rory in his arms.

"Hey to you too Bible Boy." Rory said smiling as she lent down to kiss him again. Sure his hair was shorter and he was a lot toner and tanner, but he was still her Tristan and he was here. To her that was all that mattered. As they broke away and he put her down she finally noticed their audience; a smirking Jess, an uncomfortable Luke, a smiling Lorelei we in the crowed of towns people that had formed around to watch the too. Rory just put her head in Tristan's chest and laughed. "What's so funny Ror?" Tristan said hugging her.

"Oh nothing," Rory smiled as she thought about all of the ass pinching and interrogation he was in for. As much as she loved him, she couldn't pass up the opportunity for him to properly meet Ms. Patty and Babette.

**Lyrics by Faith Hill (this kiss) **


	4. name him hemmingway

Tristan quickly smirked down at Rory before he swooped down to capture her lips in another passionate, yet gentle kiss. "What do you say we get out of here Mary?" Tristan said picking up his duffle bag.

"Yea, let's go." Rory said as she took his hand and led him out of the cheering crowd. They walked hand in hand back to Rory's house as they talked about random things, such as how they were going to spend their summer and what military school was like for Tristan.

"Wow Tris, military school sounds like it really was hell. Do you still have to go back at the end of the summer?" Rory said carefully eyeing Tristan to see what his reaction was. She could always tell whether it was good or bad news by looking into his eyes because if you looked closely enough they could tell you everything you ever needed to know.

"Yea babe, I do. I'm only on leave for the summer. My father actually wanted to ship me off to Europe this summer to live with my mother parents." Tristan said as they continued to walk.

"Well then what changed? Why did he let you come here?"

"Well I groveled, and begged every chance I got to try and convince him to let me come here for the summer. Finally my older brother Elliot and his wife Charlotte took pity on me and told my father that I could stay with them for the summer." Tristan said as they came up to Rory's house.

"So then you'll be within driving distance all summer?" Rory said as she opened the door.

"Yea, I'm all yours Mary, for an entire three months. So Mare, go any ideas as to what we can do?" Tristan breathed hotly into her ear as he rapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh I don't know." Rory said smirking as Tristan began to kiss down her neck. "Do you have any suggestions?" Rory sighed as he kissed her collar bone.

"Yea…First we can do this," Tristan said kissing down her neck and then back up and around her jaw. "Then a little of this," he murmured as he kissed her lips and pushed her up against the wall. He gently probed her closed lips with his tongue until she parted them for him. Their tongues battled for dominance while she intertwined her hands in his short hair and as he played with her hips, gently drawing circles on them. She finally relented to his tongue as he pushed just flush against her, enticing a moan from her lips. They continued like this, never moving from the wall until they heard someone not so subtly coughed behind them.

"You know if you want to date my daughter any more you're going to have to let her breathe so she can live to see it," Lorelei laughed. Tristan and Rory immediately pulled apart; Tristan looked like he thought he was going to get killed and Rory looked insanely embarrassed.

"Oh Tristan wipe that worried look off your face…I won't hurt you…yet." Lorelei said with an evil grin. "Now you too I want to have a movie night tonight so go get the movies and junk food…I'll order the food."

Tristan and Rory quickly nodded and walked out the door. "Gosh I thought she was going to crucify me in there." Tristan said running a hand through his hair.

"No, she likes you. You just might want to sleep with one eye open for awhile." Rory said laughing as she intertwined her hand with Tristan's and pulled him closer.

"Oh your funny," Tristan said kissing the top of her head as they walked, "Freaking hilarious, really." Tristan said as they both laughed.

"Well if it isn't the GI Jackass and the newest town tramp," A voice snarled behind them. They turned around and came face to face with Dean. "Well I just have to say Rory that I just loved your little performance earlier. How come you never got that way with me?" Dean said stepping closer.

"Dean…" Rory said nervously…She had just gotten Tristan back and the last thing she needed him to do was get into a fight and get sent home sooner.

"No Rory stop…Dean listen I'm not going to fight you." Tristan said as he attempted to walk away.

"Wow Rory, it seems your boyfriend is really lacking…if you know what I mean." This caused Tristan to chuckle as he turned around and placed his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heals. "Oh yea bagboy…and what's that?"

"Balls it looks like I'm packing more than you." Dean said with a snarl that made for grimace and Tristan laugh.

"Oh come off it Dean…the only thing you are packing is a load of bullshit to make up for the fact that you would know what a woman wanted, even if we spelled it out for you," Tristan said stepping closer to Dean.

"I swear to God,' Dean said as he lunged forward at Tristan, but before he could hit him Jess (who had seen the whole thing) stepped in the middle. "Hey, Bean Poll why don't you just take it easy okay? We wouldn't want you to pull something." Jess said as he put his hands on Dean's chest and pushed him back.

"Gosh, damn it Rory what do you even see in him? What does he have that I don't?"

"Well not to brag, but I am prettier than you Dean," Tristan said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up accountant."

"Hey Dean don't get your granny panties in a twist or anything, but if I was a girl I'd do him." Jess said with a playful smirk as he turned and winked at Tristan. "Uh thanks Jess? I think?"

When Jess turned back around he was met with Dean's knuckles as his fist collided with his jaw. "What the fuck man!" Jess said as he touched his jaw.

"You know man I can't stand you; you and your sarcastic remarks." Dean said as he walked closer to Jess; this time it was Tristan who intervened. 'Listen Dean calm down." Tristan said standing in front of Jess.

"No you calm down. Just get out of my way. You know Rory don't come crying to me when he sleeps with you and then gets board. He's going to turn you into another one of his little tramps and then leave." This is all it took for Tristan and Jess to completely loose it. In no time the both of them were on top of Dean showing him just oh much they hated him. Rory couldn't take this; no matter how much she hated Dean, he didn't deserve to have the shit beaten out of him.

"Jess, Tristan, stop now!" Rory yelled as she tried to pull Jess off of Dean.

"No Rory! I'm not going to just stand back and let some jack ass call my girlfriend a whore," Tristan said as he pointed to Dean.

"Tristan just stop! I get that you want to defend me I really do…but believe me…Dean isn't worth it." Rory said as she walked closer to Tristan, "Dean, get a life…I mean really….this is a little pathetic don't you think. Just go home," Rory said as she turned to walk away, "come on Jess, Tristan, let's get you guys cleaned up." Rory said as the three of them walked away.

Lorelei had seen Rory, Jess and Tristan walk up the driveway and walked outside to meet them. "What the HELL happened to you two?" Tristan and Jess were both sporting a black eye a couple other scratches here and there, but nothing too serious.

"Dean insulted Rory," Tristan started to say, "So there for we felt the need to kick the shit out of him," Jess finished with a smirk. Rory and Tristan just glared at him, "What?!" He said.

"You know what I don't even want to know what he said. At least not right now," Lorelei said as she through her hands up, "Rory you can tell me later. Right now let's get you guys cleaned up." Lorelei said as she ushered them into the house. "Are you alright Rory?" Lorelei whispered.

"Yea I'm fine," Rory said as she walked into the house.

A half an hour and a couple of ice packs later Jess was getting ready to leave and Rory was walking him out. "Listen Jess, I wanted to thank you for what you did today, for helping Tristan, and I out. I really appreciate it." Rory said closing the door behind them.

"No Ror, don't worry about it. You're my friend and I like Tristan…he's a good guy. You guys are good together…" Jess said as he walked down a step.

"How do you know?" Rory said softly.

"The way he looks at you Rory, like your going to disappear if he takes his eyes off of you….and wow. Promise me something?" Jess laughed.

"What?" Rory smiled.

"Take a knife from the diner and stab me with it if I ever sound that corny again?" Jess laughed.

"Thanks Jess." Rory said giving him a hug. 

"Well just remember," Jess said stepping back, "Since I did put my life on the line and all," Jess said with mock seriousness, "I expect your first child that you and lover boy have to be named…"

"Jess?" Rory guessed.

"No Hemmingway." Jess smirked.

"JESS!" Rory laughed. "I'm not doing that."

"Well," Jess said in mock anger and astonishment as he put his hand to his heart, "I've never been so insulted. I'm just going to leave." Jess said as he walked away, "I don't think we can be friends now." Jess said as he walked down the driveway.

"Jess! I didn't mean it! Come on," Rory said trying to get him back but laughing at the same time.

The only response she got from Jess was him waving his hand in the air and laughing as he walked away.


	5. NOT THE LADLE!

NOT THE LADLE! THE BASTER!

"_Look, you're my responsibility. You're exhibiting signs of violent behavior and I don't care how much you don't wanna talk about it, you're not leaving until you tell me. Now, tell me, where'd you get the black eye?" _

"_You wouldn't believe it anyway!" _

"_Try me, tough guy." _

"This is so incredibly funny." Rory chuckled as she sipped her coffee.

"Yea, I can't believe he hasn't heard about the fight or made the connection yet," Tristan whispered beside Rory as he picked at his pancakes.

"Do you think we should say something?" Rory whispered to her mother in very concerned way.

"Nah…." Lorelei whispered back to her daughter, never taking her eyes off of the scene, "This is far to amusing to stop. Give five more minutes."

"_A swan."_ Jess said as he through the cloth down on the counter.

"Okay maybe ten."

"_Excuse me?"_ Luke replied looking perpetually confused.

"_I was attacked by a swan. Okay, you happy? A stupid swan." Jess_ said as he sent death glares at Rory and Tristan.

"_Now, how 'bout the real story?" _Luke said, resting one hand on the counter and the other on his hip giving Jess a "cut the bullshit and cough up the real story" look.

Jess continued to stare at Jess and Tristan as he sighed and replied to Luke through gritted teeth,_ "That is the real story. It hangs out by Larson's Dock. I was just walking by and the thing came out of nowhere and bam – beaked me right in the eye."_

When Luke heard this he started to laugh uncontrollably along with Lorelei, Rory, Tristan and everyone else in the diner who couldn't help but overhear the conversation. _"It… beaked… you?"_ Luke said between laughs.

"This isn't funny!" Jess yelled as he through his hands in the air in frustration and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_I just never heard anyone use the word beaked as a verb before."_ Luke said as he (and everyone else) continued to laugh harder.

"_No, no, this isn't funny. That stupid bird attacked me. He could've blinded me. It's a vicious, vicious bird, and . . . fine. Forget it."_ Jess said as he reached under the counter and grabbed out a ladle and headed for the door.

"_What are you doing? Where are you going?"_ Luke said as he continued to chuckle a bit.

"_I'm gonna do a little beaking of my own."_ Jess said as he threw open the diner door in a dramatic fashion and vigorously waved the ladle in the air to emphasis his point as he walked out.

"_Jess, not the ladle. That's a brand new ladle. Take the baster!" Luke_ yelled after Jess as he laughed and picked up the rag to continue to wipe off the counter.

Five minutes passed and everything returned to normal until Luke did something very un-Luke like, he giggled.

"Luke?" Lorelei said with a smirk on her face.

"Yea Lore?" Luke replied as he didn't look up from the counter.

"Did you just giggle?" Lorelei said now chuckling as well.

"What?" Luke said finally looking up, "No of course not."

"You giggled." Lorelei said laughing harder.

"Whatever Lorelei." Luke said becoming irritated.

"Ha-ha….do it again."

"No..."

"Oh come on please?" Lorelei said pouting

"No!" Luke said throwing down the rag.

"But if you do it good, I'll buy you a new ladle," Lorelei said causing her, Tristan and Rory to irrupt in a fit of giggles.

"That's it! I don't need this! I'm going to my apartment," Luke said as he stormed up the stairs.

"Oh come on Lukie-poo! Just one giggle and if you come back right now I'll get you a new cap too!" Lorelei shouted up the stairs before returning to her seat.

Immediately after the apartment door slammed shut the diner one flew open and Jess stormed back in.

"How did the beaking go?" Tristan smirked as Jess threw the ladle under the counter.

"Shut your mouth DuGrey!" Jess said as he appeared to be flustered.

"Hey don't beat up on my boyfriend because you can't keep your frisky ways under control," Rory countered as she continued to laugh. This was turning out do be a lot funnier than she expected.

"Shut the hell up Rory," Jess said but his smirk betrayed his tone, "And I swear to God Rory, I meant what I said." Jess said pointing at Rory.

"And what was that?" Tristan asked curiously.

"Your first kid better be named Hemmingway or else I'm gonna have a fucking conniption fit." Jess said.

"What are you gonna throw down with the ladle Jess?" Tristan smirked as he leaned forward.

"Oh shut up." Jess said getting perturbed.

"Just make sure that when we do I get the bester, because any other kitchen utensil would be unfair." Tristan said as he, Lorelei and Rory continued to smirk.

"Whatever, I don't need this. I'm going up the apartment!" Jess said as he huffed off much to the protests of Rory.

"Oh come on Jessie-poo! If you come back down right now I'll give you some of my coffee! And maybe if you're really good be and Tristan will take you to the bookstore later!" Rory shouted up the stairs only to return when the apartment door slammed shut.

"Oh their more alike then they think." Lorelei laughed as she finished her coffee and bade them farewell.

"So Mary…up for a little adventure today?" Tristan said getting off the stool and putting out his hand for her to take.

"I don't know? What do you have in mind?" Rory smiled as she took his hand and he kissed hers.

A/N: I own nothing


	6. Devils and Holy Books

"Come on Mary. Do. It."

"No Tristan! It's going to hurt and I'm not physically or emotionally ready!" Rory said moving out of his grasp.

"Oh come on Ror, it's the summer…live a little." Tristan said pushing her back.

"No! I don't want that thing sticking me….who knows where it has been," Rory said with a look of pure disgust on her face as she stared down at the offending object.

"Oh geez, Mar…you offend me…" Tristan huffed in exertion as he looked down at Rory and realized he wasn't getting anywhere, "Do. It."

"Okay…I guess….but you promise it won't hurt?" Rory said looking up at Tristan with her bambi eyes.

"I'm promise you Rory it wont hurt….and if it does I'm pretty sure you can figure out an appropriate punishment." Tristan said winking suggestively at her.

"God damn it Tristan! Why must you change everything we talk about into a sexual innuendo?" Rory said slapping his hands away from her.

"I'm sorry…did you just curse? Oh. My. damn…all hell has broken loose… Rory Gilmore just cursed." Tristan laughed as he put his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"What are you talking about…I do it all the time."

"Rory, I hate to be the one to break it to you babe, but heck is not a curse word."

"I hate you so fricken much Tristan. Let's just go over to the Henna tattoo station and get this over with." Rory said as she stomped off with a look of determination on her face, leaving a laughing Tristan behind.

2727272727272727272727272727272727

"Oh you got to be kidding me Tristan…there is no way I am getting that put on my lower back." Rory said as she looked at the picture he wanted her to get put onto her back. It was a T with the devil's scepter rapped around it.

"Oh come on _Mare,_ the longest this henna is going to last is two weeks."

"Tristan, I don't know," Rory said uncertainly as she continued to stare down at the picture.

"How about this, if you get that put on your lower back then I will get the name _Mary _with the bible put on my chest right on my heart…because I love you so much." Tristan said in a dramatic fashion with a slight smirk.

"No you just want a reason to take your shirt off in public." Rory said giving him the signature, Rory Gilmore, "cut the crap" look.

"That too," Tristan replied with a smirk and a shrug. "Come on Rory…Please" He said flashing her his own set of bambi eyes.

"Fine…but I swear to God Tristan if it doesn't come off in two weeks I'll strangle you with my own bear hands,"

"I don't believe you…you wouldn't have the balls to do it."

"Then I'd get Luke to do it,"

"Okay…now that I do believe."

Rory smiled triumphantly as she walked over to pay the person doing the henna's while Tristan waited out side. 10 minutes later Rory came back outside with her blue tank top tied at the middle of her stomach and an uneasy look on her face. "Okay come on babe, let's see it." Tristan said with an excited expression on his face. Oh Lorelei was so going to kill him for this. Without saying a word, Rory turned around allowing him to see the black letter T imprinted on her back with a bright red devil's scepter rapped around it. "Well _Mare, _I have to say that it suites you rather nice…now everyone can know that you are _mine…_" Tristan said with a triumphant smirk.

"Little barbaric don't you think? Anyway enough stalling, take your shirt off and let them brand you too." Rory said motioning to the door.

"Who's the one being barbaric now, huh?"

"Oh just get going…I don't have all day." Rory said growing impatient.

The only response she got from Tristan was his signature smirk as he whipped off his shirt and threw it at her. _'God, he really is perfect,' _Rory thought as she watched him walked to the henna station.

272727272727272727272727272727272727

"So Ror, now that we have _both_ be successfully branded, what do you want to do next?" Tristan said as they strolled down the boardwalk hand in hand.

"Oh I don't know." Rory said as she eyed everything there was for them to do. "Oh I know! Let's play a game." Rory said as she ran over to the station where you had to nock down the bottles with a baseball. Tristan went to pull out his wallet but Rory stopped him, "Let me try," Rory said taking out her money and paying for three balls. Tristan just stood there with a bemused expression on his face. "Now Rory, are you sure your going to be able to do this?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you're not the most athletic person in the world."

"Shut up….I can so do this." Rory said as she picked up the first baseball threw it at the bottles knocking all three down at once. Smiling triumphantly she looked over at Tristan, who was standing there with a stunned expression on his face with his mouth agape. He only snapped out of it when he realized that Rory was standing there waving something pink and fluffy in his face. Only when he focused on it clearly did he realize that it was a big, pink, fuzzy hat, like the one that Pamela Anderson wore at the MTV movie awards. "Merry Christmas Tristan….I won you a present." Rory laughed as she plopped the hat down on Tristan's head.

As they walked down the boardwalk they went past a jewelry store and a necklace caught Rory's eye. It was a silver coffee mug that dangled from a silver chain. "Hold on Tris, mom would love this necklace." Rory said as she picked it up and went to go pay. What she didn't see was that Tristan was buying something as well. Rory waited outside for Tristan to come out and was startled when someone kissed her neck as they placed a necklace around it as well. "Hold still _Mare,_ while I put this on you." Tristan whispered hotly into her ear (sending shivers up her spine) as he clasped a silver butterfly necklace with a blue stone in the middle around her neck.

"Thank you Tristan!" Rory said as she looked down at the necklace and then pecked Tristan on the lips. "I love it."

"Well I'm glad. What do you say we head back to Stars Hallow? It's getting kind of late." Tristan said reaching for her hand.

"Wait! Hold on lets go take pictures in that photo booth so we have something to remember this day by besides a permanent scar on my back from the Henna," Rory said walking over to the photo booth.

"Again with the henna!" Tristan laughed as he followed her over. Both were laughing as they took four pictures in the booth before going out the get them. They laughed even harder when they saw there faces. Two (the first and the last one) were of them kissing, and then the other two Tristan was showing off his henna tattoo and hat while they both made funny faces at the camera or of Rory kissing Tristan's cheek. "Gosh, what an odd pair we make babe." Tristan said ripping the pictures down the middle so that they could both each keep two.

"Yea but we're cute so it's okay." Rory said as they walked back to the car.

272727272727272727272727272727272727272

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelei exclaimed as Tristan and Rory entered the diner, late that afternoon. "Where were you today? I got so worried that I almost sent out a search party."

"Mom I texted you and told you I was going to the beach," Rory said as she and Tristan sat down at the counter.

Lorelei almost spit out her coffee at hearing that her daughter went to the beach, "I thought you were joking. You never want to go to the beach,"

"Well Tristan wanted to go and we had nothing else to do so I figured, why not?" Rory said as Luke poured her some coffee. Before Lorelei could respond the diner door open and the person behind it shouted, "Oh my God, he fuckin branded you Rory!" This made the whole diner turn around and look at what the person was talking about, the henna tattoo on Rory's back.

"Oh shut up Jess. He did not brand me," Rory said untying her shirt and pulling it down.

"If he didn't, then tell me why do you have a tramp stamp?!" Jess said pointing to her lower back.

"Excuse me a what?" Rory said genuinely confused.

"A tattoo or henna on your lower middle back is what a tramp stamp is," Jess said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jess, are you gay?" Tristan asked.

"No, I've just been around Lorelei too long." Jess said moving behind the counter to serve coffee.

"Same thing," Rory said sipping her coffee. "Hey!" Lorelei and Jess both yelled at the same time. "I resent that Rory," Lorelei said with mock anger.

"Yea seriously Rory, I am _not _gay," Jess said pouring her more coffee and then moving to fill Lorelei's coup. "Well I don't know about that," Lorelei said to Tristan and Rory as she rolled her eyes at Jess.

"That's it Lore, I'm cuttin you off," Jess said as he threw down the coffee pot out of Lorelei's grasp.

"No! Luke!" Lorelei yelled into the kitchen.

"What Lorelei?" Luke came out spatula in hand looking very confused as to why she was shouting out his name now.

"Do you know what that devil child did you me?!" Lorelei said as she pointing menacingly at Jess.

"What?! What did he do? I swear to God if he hurt you or Rory in any way I'll kill him. Gosh I just knew that his violent tendencies would get out of control. I'm mean Jess seriously can't you at least try to do something good for once?" Luke said looking wearily at Jess as he thought of all the possible things that he could have done now.

"Oh! No its worse, than hurting me or Rory,"

"Jess…You better pray to God that Liz has good health care," Luke said putting both hands on his sides and giving Jess the death glare.

"He cut me off from coffee for good." Lorelei said looking at Luke as though the world was going to end at that moment.

"Oh well in that case…." Luke said looking over at Jess, "Good job, keep up the good work, and take the rest of the night off." Luke finished as if nothing had happened as she walked back into the kitchen to finish up what he was doing.

"Huh," Jess said smirking as he walked towards Lorelei, "Never saw that one comin," Jess laughed as he continued, "You guys want to go see a movie?" Jess said to Rory and Tristan.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Wait! Rory no! Don't leave mommy!" Lorelei pouted as Jess, Tristan and Rory all walked out of the diner laughing.

Lorelei pouted for a moment and then shrugged as she walked behind the counter to pour herself another cup of coffee only to have Luke come out and catch her. "Lorelei! What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting myself a cup of coffee," Lorelei said sitting back down.

"But Jess and I banned you from coffee…It was final,"

"No…he said that he was cutting me off from coffee, implying that he or you would not serve it to me…but he never said that I couldn't pour it myself." Lorelei said holding up her cup, saluting him with it and then drinking up.

"I swear Lorelei, you and your damn logic….it will kill you some day,"

"What? The logic or the coffee?"

"Both."

"Oh well." Lorelei said gathering up her stuff getting ready to leave.

"Unbelievable, I give up."

"Mmmm…taste good." Lorelei said with a smirk as she finished her coffee and headed out the door.


	7. big girls dont cry

**A/N: **In this story, Jess is going to be 20 while Rory and Tristan are both 17. Why he moved to Connecticut will be explained in this chapter and in future chapters.

**BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY**

_Fairy tales __do not always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay – (Fergie) _

It was close to two in the morning before Jess and Luke stumbled into the apartment above the diner. It was Jess's 20th birthday and Tristan, Rory and Lorelei had thrown him a birthday party in which the whole town was invited to. It had been perfect; Rory and Tristan had baked Jess a birthday cake in the shape of a ladle and when he saw it he couldn't help but laugh as he told them both to go to hell, while Miss Patty and Babette had made sure to give Jess each twenty pinches on his ass for his birthday present and a couple more for good luck.

_**Flash Back **_

_Jess could not help but laugh as he walked into Lorelei's house and everyone shouted out a hearty "Surprise!" He had only been in Stars Hallow for three months now and the pain and bitterness he was feeling was slowly being eased by the affection the town was showing him. _

_As Jess walked around thanking everyone for coming he could not help but think that his night was some how not complete…and then he remembered his whole reasoning behind moving in with Luke. Jess quickly pushed the thoughts of what or rather who was not there to the back of him mind as Tristan and Rory brought out a birthday cake out in the shape of a ladle. _

_Through his laughter Jess managed to get out a proper insult (well in his mind at least) "You know I constantly put my life on the line for you two with the Jolly Green Giant and this is how the two of you repay me? Well I only have one thing to say to the two of you." Jess stated with a pointed look. _

_"And what is that?" Tristan asked as he rolled his eyes. _

_"That I hope you can never get it up again Tristan and I will reserve both of you a seat in hell." Jess finished off as he blew out the candles. _

_"You bitch…" Tristan laughed, "I will have you know that I have absolutely no problem getting it up and keeping it there…Right Ror?" Tristan said as he gave Rory a look. What he did not notice was that Lorelei had heard the whole thing. _

_"Tristan you better hope that Rory says no if you ever want to have children," Jess said as he patted Tristan on the shoulder and pointed to a fuming Lorelei. _

_"I'm gonna…um…I better…uh…hi Lorelei….bye Lorelei." Tristan mumbled as he walked away from a smirking Jess with an expression on his face that made someone wonder if his dog had died. Little did they know that it wasn't Tristan's dog that had died but rather his manhood…_

_"Huh" Jess smirked as he picked up the cake cutter, "Lore, do you mind if I cut some cake before you go and castrate lover boy over there?" Jess said as he used the butcher knife (cake cutter) to point casually in Tristan's direction and smirked when he saw Tristan gulp. _

_"Go right ahead Jess…I've got all day and this might take awhile." Lorelei said as she licked her teeth and glared at Tristan._

_"Jeez you two….what the hell?" Rory said as she pushed through the crowed. "Jess what is it with you and molesting animals and people with kitchen utensils? First __it's the ladle and now the butcher knife…maybe for Christmas I'll buy you a boiled rabbit and a butcher knife and then we can call it a day." Rory finished as she walked over to a very frightened Tristan. _

_"Babe I love you, but why would you give your mother another way she can kill me?" Tristan said with fear in his eyes as he pointed to a smirked Lorelei who looked like she was planning something evil…very evil._

_"Oh quite down you baby….she's not planning anything…I don't think at least." _

_"Yea and besides…"Jess said off-handedly as he flailed the cake cutter around, "I think I am way hotter then Glenn Close was in FATAL ATTRACTION…psycho is not a good look for her….me however," Jess said with a "come on" look in his eyes as he pointed the cake cutter at himself before he continued to cut the cake. _

_**End of flashback **_

The next day when Jess came up stairs for his break, he noticed a package sitting on his bed. Knowing that Liz would never send him a package rather just pop in un announced and he already got Jimmy's gift he wondered who it could possibly be from. When he saw that, the return address was from France he gulped as he braced himself for what was to come. Taking a deep breath, Jess braced himself as he opened the letter from Theodora.

_Jess, _

_Words cannot express how sorry I am for leaving you, us, the way I did. I'm not going to apologize for what I did because that would mean that I did something wrong. And just because I don't think leaving you was wrong it still doesn't change, the fact that I loved you and that I always will and it doesn't make leaving you any more difficult. _

_Jess, five months ago we lost the baby and that hurt, a lot, for the both of us. We both wanted that baby because it was something that we created together, it was a symbol of our love for each other and when I miscarried, a part of me, a big part died that day. Jess I don't want you to ever think that it was your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault because these things happen, they are a part of life. _

_I needed to move to France not only because of the art internship but because I needed to figure out who I was and what I wanted. Now I've realized that I want you Jess, in every shape and form and I moved away because if I didn't take that break from us I would have just ended up pushing you away and I d__idn't want that. Maybe some day in the future we can be together but not now….I still have so much to figure out but one thing is certain….I love you and I always will….Put the CD into your CD player and listen to the song that I wrote….hopefully it will help you understand…_

_Happy Birthday Jess_

_I love you ----April  
_

Jess took another breath as he gently took the CD out of its case and placed it into the CD player. He gently closed his eyes and let out a breath as April's melodic voice filled the room.

"_**la,da,da,da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity"**_

_**Flashback **_

"_This has been the best birthday I've had in a long time," __19 year old Jess said as he watched the sun set on the beach, Theo wrapped snuggly in his arms. _

"_Yea," Theo said as she leaned into Jess's arms, "And I have to say that the cake I baked you was pretty damn good, if I don't say so myself," April kidded as she looked up into Jess's chocolate eyes with a smug look in her eyes. _

"_Oh wipe that smirk of your face," Jess said as he leaned in and gently brushed his nose with her's, enticing April to close her eyes and sigh in contentment. "And people say that __**I'm **__smug." Jess said with a half smirk as April gently smacked his chest before leaning in and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in a tight embrace. _

"_So," April said as she pulled out of his embrace, "Do you want your gift now?" She finished with a seductive glint in her eye. _

"_You mean the cake and the party wasn't it?" Jess said slightly confused; he didn't ask for anything so he wasn't sure what it could be. _

_Without another word, April pulled a blue bow from the pocket of her hoodie and placing it on top of her head with a wicked grin. "Happy Birthday Babe."_

"_Yes, happy birthday indeed," Jess said as he flung the bow off head and into the sand before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. _

_Later that night when they were finished celebrating his birthday, and they laid on their blanket in the sand, just listening to the waves crashing and each others hearts beating, Jess couldn't help but think how lucky he was and how he never wanted this feeling of pure bliss to end. _

"_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some **__**straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry"**_

_The rest of the summer went by smoothly for both __April and Jess. Jess continued working hard to produce a novel that he was proud of and April continued to pursue her passion of painting and photography. _

_One night in early February Jess and April were curled up on their couch, April wrapped up snuggly in a blanket leaning up against Jess who was reading a book._

_  
Sighing Theo turned her gaze from the burning fire to her lover, "Jess will you still love me if I get fat?" April asked intuitively. _

"_Of course," Jess laughed as he took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table before pulling Theo further into his arms and turning her so that she was facing him. "What brought this on babe?" Jess asked as he stroked her strawberry blonde hair lovingly. _

"_We'll I'm just thinking that in 7 months when I am as fat as a whale and can't walk, I want to be reassured that you'll still love me," April finished with tears in her eyes as she waited for her words to since in._

"_Seven months?" Jess said quite confused, "why would you be fa…"And then realization struck. "You're?" Jess said with uncertainty in his eyes. April just nodded as mirrored his look. _

"_Oh __April," Jess breathed out as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "I love you." _

"_You're okay with this then?" April said as she breathed a sigh of relief and started to grin along with Jess._

"_Yea," Jess replied as he stroked her hair and gave her a lopsided grin, "I know we're young and everything and its know exactly conventional for two 19-year olds to have a child but we'll make it. I love you and that all that matters." Jess said as he pulled her into a fiery kiss. _

_The next hour was spent telling Liz, TJ and Jimmy the good news. All three of them were elated that they were going to be grandparents and could not wait to come and help. Both of April's parents were deceased so she was just glad that Jess's family took it so well. __**  
**_

"_**The path that I'm walking**_

_**I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**__**"**_

_April was three months into her pregnancy when everything went to hell. _

"_Hey Ape, this came in the mail for you today," Jess said as he handed her a big white envelope, "It's from the Paris School of Art, don't really know what that's about."_

"_Oh. My. God," April said as she read the letter, "I got in, I got in!" April said as she started to jump up and down excitingly. _

"_Got in where," _

"_To the Paris School of Art! It's an amazing art school located in the heart of France and they want me to come there for a three year training with the finest in painting and other art mediums," April said as she read partially from the letter itself. _

"_Uh babe I hate to break it to you, but we don't exactly have that type of money," Jess said as he looked sadly at his girlfriend. _

"_Yea but they gave me a scholarship so its okay, we can go," April replied as she looked at him excitingly. _

"_What do you mean its okay, we can go? I have a life here April. I can't exactly pick up and leave!" Jess yelled suddenly becoming very angry with her. 'The gall she had!' Jess thought to himself, 'Thinking I would just pick up and leave with her. I mean yea I love her, but my god can she be selfish.' _

"_Jess you write and you own a book store, you can do that perfectly well over in Paris," April said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_Yes, but I don't speak the language, its kind of difficult to sell things when you can converse properly, besides what about the baby? Maybe we can go after its born but right now I don't think so. The doctor already said you are doing to much. What if flying affects the baby? Do you want to risk it?" Jess yelled. _

_April didn't give him an answer, she just stared down at her feet. _

"_God, your such a selfish bitch sometimes," Jess said as he stormed into their bedroom leaving a crying April behind. _

"_**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity"**_

_The fighting over Paris went on for two weeks straight until April started to __feel its effects on both her and the baby. _

"_Jess!" April yelled as she clenched her eyes shut and balled her fists at her side, "Jess just SHUT UP!" _

_April didn't wait for Jess's response as she bounded into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. April's stomach was in knots as she felt as though her insides were being ripped out of her. April scream out in pain as she writhed about on the toilet seat. April sigh in relief as the pain went away but started to cry once more as she looked into the toilet bowl, which was now stained red and she didn't need a doctor to tell her that she just miscarried. _

_Jess felt bad for what he had said, he really did. I loved her so much, he just wanted to make her see that moving to Paris right now might not be the best thing for them as a family, because that's what they were, a growing family. _

_Tentatively Jess stepped up to the bathroom door and knocked slightly, "Baby are you okay," Jess whispered to the door, "Listen, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of said what I did, I" but Jess stopped short when a crying April opened up the bathroom door. _

"_Jess, I lost the baby," Those four words changed his life forever and rendered Jess speechless as he too started to cry. They were both silent the rest of the night as they curled up in their bed and cried themselves to sleep. _

_The next morning April lay in bed thinking about everything that she and Jess had lost. They had lost so much more than the baby, they lost their family. April felt though she and jess wouldn't be able to overcome this obstacle in their relationship even though they had already been through so much. April felt constricted and held back by Jess and even though she loved him, she knew what she had to do to save both of them. Sighing as tears silently slid down her face she moved over to the closet where she had stashed a duffle back full of cloths (that she had packed a few nights ago) and scrawled a few words on a piece of paper to Jess before leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead and walking out the door. _

_Jess woke up a few moments later to an empty house and a still warm bed. Sighing Jess moved his hand across her side of the bed and instead of hitting her body, his hand encountered a piece of paper. Becoming startled Jess sat up and read the note. _

_**I'm so sorry**_

_They spent two wonderful years together filled with love and devotion, but all Jess had to show for it now was a note that lacked sincerity and a heart that felt broken beyond repair. _

"_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**__**"**_

As the song, ended Jess whipped away his tears before reaching into his back pocket to reveal a photo of a young girl and boy lying on the couch in each other's arm. April had her hands entangled in his hair while wearing the biggest smile in the whole world. Jess on the other hand was busy smirking as he kissed the part of her tummy that had been labeled in finger paints, "**Baby Mariano."**

Sighing, Jess shoved the picture back into his pocket before bounding down the diner stairs. As he pushed through the curtain he nearly ran into Rory and Tristan who were on their way up to see him.

"Hey, slow down their mini-Luke," Tristan said as he pulled Rory back so that she wouldn't get hurt before protectively wrapped his arms around her waist, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Jess.

"Whatever," Jess replied as she stalked out of the diner, slamming the door on his way out.

"Should I?" Rory said to Tristan, pointing at the door.

"No, I'll go," Tristan replied as he kissed her forehead, before running a hand through his hair as he sighed and walked out the door to go and find out what was wrong with Jess.


End file.
